I lied to them , I lied to you , I lied to myself
by CMCrazies
Summary: The aftermath of telling the team Emily's alive JJ has to go home and tell the one person she loves the most. based on 7x01 then goes on some chapters are rated M and T for sexual nature and violence
1. Chapter 1

_**My take on what on what happened when JJ got home the night they all found out Emily was alive. And how she has to deal with telling Will after telling the team. **_

_**I lied to them , I lied to you , I lied to myself **_

JJ parked her car into the drive way , she turned the engine off taking her keys out , she sat back leaning her head onto the top of her seat, closing her eyes taking a moment to control herself and her thoughts , she looked out of her car window seeing the living room light on it was late but she had called Will asking to try and keep Henry up so she could put him down for the night . She grabbed her bag from the passenger side of the car locking it behind her. She took her house keys out of her purse unlocking the door locking it behind her, she heard footsteps running towards her, JJ placed her bag down on the table, she Picked Henry up as he ran towards her placing him on her hip she kissed his forehead brushing his hair out of his eyes. She looked down at Will who gave her a smile.

"Hey"

"Hey you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah its just been a long day"

Will nodded seeing Henry yawn in Jayje's arms JJ smiled at him walking up the stairs to his bedroom letting him crawl into his big boy bed as he liked to call it , She pulled the bed cover over him making sure he would be warm enough before sitting down next to him picking up one of his bedtime stories. Once he was asleep she put the book down kissing him one last time on the head. She turned his night lamp off closing his bedroom door behind her. JJ walked down the hallway into her and Will's bedroom she picked up her pyjamas off the end of the bed stripping off her clothes replacing them with her comfy nightwear. She walked into the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror as she took off her make up knowing when she stepped foot into the living room things were going to change.

She had lied to them to him and too herself over the last 7 months, and now she had to see his heart break like all her teams face's had that afternoon, she took a deep breath leaning her hands onto the edge of the skin supporting herself. Once she was ready she walked down the stairs and stood in the archway of the living room seeing Will flicking through the TV channels.

"Hey you"

"Hey" JJ said quietly

Will looked up at her knowing something was wrong , JJ walked towards the sofa her arms crossed around her chest she sat down on the sofa crossing her legs facing Will, she looked down at her hands trying to avoid eye contact with him , Pulling the sleeve of her top over her hands like she did whenever she was uncomfortable.

"Jay what's going on you seem nervous?"

JJ let out a little laugh looking up at him he could see the normal sparkle in her eyes was gone replaced with sadness as a single tear slid down her face, she bit her lip taking one deep breath before looking at him right in the eye.

"Something happened today that changed a lot of things and I just need you to listen to me and know that everything I did was to protect you and Henry and everyone else and that I had to do it otherwise we might of lost more than just one person "

"Jay"

"7 months ago Me and Hotch made a decision that changed everything , Emily's Alive"

Will sat staring at JJ not knowing what to think he felt a sharp pain in his chest from the fact he and everyone else had been lied too and that he had to help her with her grieving when she wasn't actually grieving the death of her friend but grieving because she was alive and not with them. He let her carry on he was speechless.

"She survived and was put in witness protection I met up with her in France and gave her three new identities I was the last person to speak to her until today , Emily's back and so is Doyle but we got him its over"

She took a deep breath looking up at Will letting tears escape her eyes she could see the anger and hurt in his eyes seeing him shake his head knowing he wasn't sure what to say or what to make sense of.

"You lied ?"

JJ nodded feeling another tear fall down her cheek bone onto her hand

"I'm sorry"

"But I….."

"I held you for 7 months while you cried and let you sit with Reid for 10 weeks while he cried and you sat there pretending to feel the same pain as everyone else when in fact you knew the truth ?"

JJ looked up at Will taking a breath not knowing what to say she knew he was right but she wouldn't change any of it.

"I wouldn't take it back I did what I had to do and yes I'm sorry that I lied okay but even I started to believe the lie because it hurt not being able to tell you that she's somewhere around the world alive, it was killing me that I had to held Spencer while he cried and not be able to say those two words. So yeah I get it okay because I was grieving; grieving the fact that I lost my best friend and that I started to lose myself"

Will looked over at JJ seeing the pool of tear marks down her face he listened to what she had to say and he also knew she was right no one had thought of what she had to go through by keeping it form everyone having to live with that burden for 7 months everyday not been able to tell him.

"Can we not fight because you're the last person I want to fight with right now everyone else wont even speak to me so please"

"I forgive you and I get it , you were protecting us all of us and I'm proud of you for that and I'm proud of you for staying strong by having to keep it to yourself and not betraying your oaf "

"I never , she's back that's all that matters now"

Will pulled Jayje into his arms letting her cry into his arms knowing this was the first time in a while she had become venerable , He wrapped his arm around her placing soft kisses onto her forehead as she pulled on his shirt filling it with tear marks. Once she had clamed down he looked down to see her looking up at him

"You know it was really hard to lie to you"

"I figured since we've been drifting apart and I've been wondering why but I guess I just got my answer " Will placed another kiss on top of her head

"I'm sorry I just knew that if I was close to you I wouldn't be able to lie so I shut myself out from everyone you and even Hotch and he knew " She looked up at him

Will looked at her wiping away the tears away from her cheeks.

Will gave her a little smile leaning in kissing her lips softly JJ kissed him back feeling like herself for the first time in over 7 months the secret was out Emily was back Doyle was in custody everything could go back to normal , even though she knew that would take a while with the team but not with her family , Will understood her better than anyone and that's why without she wouldn't be able to get through this.

Will laid in bed watching as Jayje slept in his arms for the first time in a while , he knew they had drifted apart because there was something different with her and now he new what that was that she couldn't lie to him, he also knew that sometime soon this secret would of real eaten her up as they were starting to lose each other but now he had her back he had his JJ back she could be herself again she didn't have to hide behind the lie or the secrets she could be her cheerful self again.

But also deep down he had a feeling something wasn't right as Jayje had never once said to him that Emily had died she only said she never made it off the table and she always seemed to be playing online scrabble a lot. He kissed the top of her head feeling her move in her sleep tugging closer to him, he ran his hand down her arm before closing his eyes.

JJ felt better the secret was out the three lies she had told to the team to her family and too herself were all out and now she could breathe again.

_**I know it was short but I was bored and came up with the idea after watching Lauren etc today so yeah please review **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey all thank you for all your reviews and ideas for future chapters I've decided to make this into a full story not just a one shot so yeah if you have any ideas that I could add in just tell me in the review or message me thanks and enjoy . **_

_**Also rating this chapter as M just in case**_

_**Chapter 2 -Waking up and dealing with there feelings.**_

JJ woke up feeling the warmth from the bed she slowly opened her eyes seeing the sunlight shining through the bottom of the blinds, she adjusted her eyes to the light before rolling over to see Will's side of the bed empty, she sat up leaning on her elbows looking around the room seeing the bedroom door open. JJ climbed out of bed putting on her slippers and cardigan making her way down stairs and into the kitchen letting out a yawn she saw Henry sat watching Will cook what she could tell were waffles, she stood in the door watching them for a few moments before she saw Will look up at her with that smile that always made her get knots in her stomach.

"Morning Beautiful"

"Good morning" JJ said smiling and walking over to the counter

She stood behind Henry kissing his forehead and brushing his hair out of his eyes

"Someone needs there hair cutting"

"Morning Mummy" Henry said looking back at the waffles

"What's with the waffles?"

"Thought you might want something good to eat since your gonna have a long day"

JJ sat down smiling at Will she couldn't believe how nice he was been to her , after everything she had lied to for 7 months straight and he was acting like nothing had happened she didn't know what to think of it but for now she was going to enjoy at as he was the only person who was talking to her , unlike the rest of the team who she was going to have to face.

After They had eaten breakfast JJ helped Will clear off before walking upstairs to get ready for work, She was zipping up her trousers when she felt Will wrap his arms around her small waist , She closed her eyes leaning her body onto his chest feeling him place soft kisses to her neck

"I love you"

"I love you too"

JJ turned in Will's embrace and stood up her tip toes kissing him softly after a few moments she let go off the kiss leaning her head on his chin

"I need to go to work"

"mmm okay we can finish this later"

"You bet" JJ kissed him again biting his lip before walking away into the bathroom to do her make up

…../

JJ pushed open the doors to the bullpen she looked up to see Reid , Morgan and Garcia all sat around Reid's desk staring up at Hotch's office she saw him Emily and Strauss talking. She looked back down walking towards the team and her desk she placed her bag down and sat down at her desk taking off her jacket

"Morning"

"Hey" Reid said looking at JJ for a moment before picking up the book from his desk

JJ took a deep breath before she looked down at the files on her desk not knowing what to say or do. After a while they left Hotch's office seeing Strauss looking at them

"Everyone in the conference room please" Hotch said walking towards Rossi's door knocking on it twice.

JJ stood up from her desk following everyone into the room she took a seat next to Emily knowing she wouldn't ignore her.

"I know things a pretty tense right now but we all need to put our feelings aside and get on with our jobs which means taking Doyle down everyone understand that?"

They all looked at Hotch giving him a nod

"Okay were gonna start by sending Emily in see what he says then were gonna see what he can tell us on who might have Declan"

After what must have been over 24 hours they had find Declan and Doyle was dead, and now they all stood in Strauss office her staring at them all with a anger look on her face JJ looked all the teams face was all the same .

"Your all suspended pending immediately !"

"Mam"

"No Aaron this isn't just my choice it's the boards, you all went behind your backs broke several federal rules your all suspended and under investigation and will be put up in front of the board"

They all left not knowing what to say JJ looked around seeing the same scared look on everyone faces.

"Everyone go home there's nothing more we can do hear"

JJ grabbed her stuff following the rest of the team out of the building handing there badges and guns over , she was walking into the car park when she heard someone come up to her.

"Hey you okay?"

JJ smiled looking over at Emily

"Yeah just a shock that's all least it means I get to spend some time at home"

"Yeah , oh how did that go with Will ?"

JJ looked at Emily giving her a soft smile

"Pretty well actually he's a bit mad but he seems to understand and everything"

"That's good and how's Henry?"

"He doesn't know yet that's why I was wondering if you wanted to come round He does miss you"

"Well I don't have any other plans so sure"

JJ smiled walking to her car with Emily. Once they pulled up in the drive way JJ opened the front door Emily following her in they both walked into the living room seeing Will sat laughing at Henry who was singing along to the Lion King .

"Were home"

Will looked up to see Jayje and Emily stood behind the sofa

"Hey , Emily its good to see you "

"You too Will" Emily said smiling

"Aunt Emmy"

"Hey there little man"

Henry stood up running towards Emily, Emily picked him up placing him on her hip giving him a big kiss

"Me miss you"

"I missed you too Henry"

JJ smiled everyone really had missed her and she was glad she never had to explain to Henry that she had died as that would have been really complicated to explain to her three year old child.

"Your home early" Will said standing up walking over to them

Henry jumped out of Emily's arms and went to finish watching his film while they all made there way into the kitchen, JJ and Emily exchanged a look with one another

"Urgh yeah we all kinda got suspended"

"What?" Jay I just spoke to you, you had just stopped everything"

"Yeah Doyle's dead but we kind of broke lots of rules went behind everyone's back so were under investigation all of us"

"So how long you got off?"

"No idea but I'm glad means I get to spend all my time with my boys"

"I do like the sound of that" Will said smiling

"Okay as much as I find this romance thing between you two cute please don't go pg thirteen on me"

JJ laughed looking over at Emily

"Sorry"

"So you glad to be back Em?"

"Yes I am I've missed everyone so much and without this one I wouldn't of been able to get through it" Emily said smiling down at JJ

"Yeah , who knew online scrabble could be so interesting

"Oh it was"

"Yeah you replaced me every night"

"Oh shh you"

Will wrapped his arm around JJ's waist kissing her head softly

"I'm glad your not freaking out about this like everyone else its been pretty awkward with everyone "

"I may not feel the same way as everyone else because I don't know you as well but I understand it you had to do to protect everyone and I get that if I was put in that precision id do it as long as it meant JJ and Henry were safe"

JJ looked up at Will not quiet believing the words coming from his mouth she smiled to herself leaning her head onto his ribs.

"Where can I find a guy like you" Emily said smiling at the pair

"Oh I'm one of a kind"

JJ smiled poking him in the ribs

"He really is"

Later that evening Jayje walked into the bedroom to see Will laid in bed , Jayje walked into the bathroom washing her face and brushing her teeth , Will had left her and Emily earlier that evening to have a catch up. Once she was changed she climbed in bed next to Will. She sat as close as she could to him leaning her head onto his chest feeling his heart beat.

"You ladies have fun?"

"Yeah, we did but were out of wine" She said smiling at him

"hmm course we are." He kissed the top of her head

"You know what you said earlier really got to me"

"What did ?"

"When you said you'd do the same thing to protect me and Henry"

"Well I would if it meant I had to move all the way across the world and know you were both alive and well id do it"

"Even if we thought you were dead and grieved over you"

"If it meant you didn't get hurt then yeah"

JJ nodded feeling a tear escape down her cheek, Will lifted up his thumb wiping the tear away slowly.

"You really are one of a kind"

Will smiled down at her his lips crashing onto hers. JJ deepened the kiss sitting up onto her knees pulling into Will's shirt he sat up pulling her on top of him , Jayje wrapped her legs around his back moving her arms to around his neck lifting one onto his hair pulling at. Will deepened the kiss moving his tongue into her mouth , JJ smiled letting him explore her moth a little more. Will ran his hands up JJ's back slipping them under her shirt , JJ felt a shiver up her spine as his fingers trailed up her skin , Will felt the guess bumps appear on her skin.

JJ moved her hands up Will's shirt feeling his hard abs she smiled widely picking up the edges of it lifting it over his head, as she started kissing down his chest. Will smiled feeling JJ kiss down his chest , he lifted off her shirt , placing soft kisses down her neck onto her chest and between her bra. JJ laid her back closing her eyes clutching onto Will's skin enjoying his touch she had missed so much.

_**So that was chapter 2 what did you think thanks to some people giving me ideas I have some good ideas coming up for the next few chapter so review please thank you **__**J**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys I'm glad your all enjoying this story thank you for all the reviews so far and the great ideas I'm trying to add each of them in its just figuring out how and I am tweaking them a little bit anyways hears chapter 3 hope you enjoy it .**_

_**Chapter 3 -not forgiven by everyone **_

Jayje felt tense and under pressure sat there in front of the board questioning her , her first because she was ,well what she could guess the weakest link she answered all the questions and put up a tooth front and then they did it asked about that one case.

"But what's more impressive is that you were reinstated , promoted and suspended in that short time , I believe that's a recorded Agent Jareau!"

JJ took a deep breath trying to console herself

"2 days"

"That's correct" JJ sat with her hands crossed

"How can a investigation be active for two days ,when the gavering of Intel took months ? , there's surveillance and hundreds of man hours to prove it"

"Yes that's true but.."

"How often do you spend months on a case agent?"

"We don't but this one was …"

"Personal?"

"Different , it required a lot of detail"

"this was too big for your team why wasn't there a joint task force?"

"We didn't have time sir , once the subject was confirmed we had to act quickly"

"Do you realise what you've done"

"Yes we put a international criminal with terrorist connections in federal custody"

"You may consider that a victory but you used government funds for a personal vendetta , never called homeland security and now six people including two of your agents are dead "

"Interpol ,europol, the CIA , no one could locate Ian Doyle expect Agent Morgan"

"Well it wasn't easy , Doyle disappeared underground "

"It looks like agent Morgan spent the first few months following Doyle's arms dealing contacts but came up empty. So how did he find him?"

"After hitting dead ends in that world Agent Morgan put himself in Doyle's shoes and new he would be looking for his son Declan"

JJ looked right at the chairmen not knowing what to say she get herself clam waiting for someone to speak. Once she was dismissed she left the room seeing all eyes on her she closed the door behind her taking deep breath walking towards the team seeing all there curious eyes

"Well?"

Jayje looked up at them not knowing what to say.

"Nothing"

Jayje walked off heading to the ladies bathroom still feeling all there eyes on her , she leaned against the skin taking a deep breath moving her hair behind her ears, she heard the bathroom door open seeing Penelope walk in , Jayje gave her a soft smile watching as she walked towards her.

Penelope hugged Jayje knowing she as trying to keep strong

"It's okay buttercup"

"NO , it's not Pen you weren't in there , there trying to pin point it on all of us individually"

"We will get through this as a team !"

"What team , Spence and Morgan cant even speak to me , Rossi is acting like nothing happened and your"

"And I'm happy I have my girls back , I forgive you both and they do too they just don't know how to react"

"I just wish they'd yell or something cos this silent treatment isn't getting anyone anywhere. "

/

There she sat Morgan had just been called in from what she had just witnessed herself she knew things were not going to look good for everyone else, she kept her head down looking at the floor trying to avoid everyone's eye contact when someone sat down next to her, she looked up to see Hotch

"Hey"

"Hey" Jayje said giving him a little smile

"You okay?"

"That obvious"

"A little you seem"

"Tense scared?"

"A little bit yeah"

"I just , wish they would tell me how they feel and get it over with instead of just ignoring me"

"They will you just need to give them time and space there still processing everything"

"I no its just in there he's tearing everyone apart I couldn't"

"You got through it Jayje that's all that matters"

"I know but what if"

"It wont happen we have a secret weapon remember"

JJ smiled at him a little looking up seeing Strauss walk towards them

"You should go get something to eat you were in there a while"

"Yeah" Jayje said raising her eyebrows standing up and walking off outside to get some fresh air"

Jayje sat down on the step letting the cold breeze flow over her now goose bumped skin of her bare arms. She could see a shadow figure appear next to her.

"You know you'd think they'd at least ask how it went in there"

Jayje let out a little laugh knowing Rossi would always be the one between all the fights in the team

"That would mean they'd have to talk to me"

Ross sat down next to JJ handing her a sandwich

"Though you might be hungry"

"Thank you"

Jayje took the sandwich off Rossi opening it up knowing that she did need to eat something as much as she didn't want too they were going to be there all day.

"Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Because I had my sources"

Jayje looked at Rossi with a confused look

"Over the last three months you've hardly mentioned Emily and whenever anyone did you would leave the room and id see a spark in your eye everyone else had sadness but you , you had a spark"

"It's been hard really hard but I wouldn't take it back I did what I had to do to protect my best friend and family"

"As did Emily and Hotch , and I understand that and trust me they all do too , but they just need time to process it"

"Yeah well its been two weeks could they at least come out with some emotion"

Rossi let out a smile seeing that Jayje was becoming herself again

/

There they all stood in the conference room in front of Strauss

"I'm in"

JJ felt a smile creep along her jaw line along with everyone else Emily was back and back for good they didn't have to play anymore online scrabble or hide anything.

/

JJ walked through the front door it was late really late , all the lights in the house were off she quietly walked through the hallway into the kitchen turning on the light to see a note on the counter

**There's food in the oven**

Jayje let out a little smile walking over to the oven seeing half a lasagna left for her, she pulled it out of the oven seeing that it was a little cold she turned on the oven to warm it up, walking over to the fridge she pulled out a bottle of water taking a long sip. Once she had finished eating she cleared off making her way upstairs walking into the Henry's room she saw him fast asleep she leant down next to his bed kissing his softly pulling the bed over back over him since he had managed to kick it off himself. She closed his door behind her walking towards her own bedroom , seeing Will out cold asleep. A smile crept across her face as she grabbed her stuff and went into the bathroom to clean up, Once she was dressed for bed she walked back into the bedroom dumping her stuff down and climbed in bed next to Will kissing him on the cheek , before laying her head down on the pillow as soon as she closed her eyes she felt Will wrap his arm around her waist placing a gentle kiss on her neck before falling asleep.

/

_**So what did you think review please the next chapter will move on in the story I'm trying to base it on scenes with in episodes to play it out so yeah thanks for reading and click that review button **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 - Hiding behind the truth of your friendship.**_

Jayje stood at her desk picking up the case file placing it in her bag once she zipped it up she picked up her go bag , she pulled her phone out texting Will telling him she would be away on a case over the next few days and that she'd call him later, she looked up to see Morgan stood next to her.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah , yeah I just I wanted to apologise to you"

Jayje looked up at Morgan raising her eyebrow

"I.."

"I'm sorry that I treated you badly I was just mad but I forgive you"

"Thank you that means a lot" Jayje gave him a small smile

" I may still betrayed but I do get it Jay why you did it why you did and I'm tried of taking it out on you"

"I know I just thank you"

Morgan wrapped his arm around Jayje pulling her into a hug , Jayje leaned her head onto Morgan's chest hugging him back

"We better go we got a case to solve"

As they sat on the plane JJ could tell Reid was still angry at her he wouldn't even look at her , she knew he was totally avoiding her at all cost and she was getting sick of it. Then she was proven right , He was ignoring her the best chance he could get he was snapping at her all day. That night Jayje walked into her hotel room collapsing onto the bed ,she closed her eyes letting her thoughts take over her mind. She was brought out of her trance by her phone vibrating next to her. She picked up it up looking at the caller ID

"Hey"

"Hey you okay?"

"I've been better"

"What's up?"

"Spence he's still ignoring me"

"He'll come round babe you just need to give him time"

"I know it's just hard im trying but he's just pushing me away"

"Well he's Reid just let him deal with it his way"

"I hate it when your right"

"No you don't you love it"

JJ smiled at little over the phone leaning her head back onto the pillow

"So how's my girl really?"

"Your girl misses her boys especially her sexy boyfriend"

"She does huh well wanna know a little secret her sexy boyfriend misses his drop dead gorgeous girlfriend and cant wait till she gets home"

"I cant wait to see you"

"Me too and when your home I'm gonna make all your stress go away"

"I cant wait for that"

"mmmm you better go get some sleep okay"

"Okay , I love you"

"Love you too"

After Jayje hung up she got changed and crawled under the bed sheets trying her best to try and fall asleep. As the next morning came JJ was woken up by her phone ringing , she knew what the call was going to be about, Once she was dressed she made her way down to the lobby meeting up with the team Hotch making her Reid and Rossi go to the latest crime scene.

Jayje couldn't believe the way Reid was acting he was been such a child and it was starting to seriously piss her off , she knew it was unprofessional but she needed to confront him. She followed him into the conference room while the rest of the team stood talking.

"Spence look we gotta talk about this"

"what you wanna talk about?"

"I get it okay your disappointed with the way we handle Emily "

"Look I have a lot going aright"

"Look you know what I think it is"

"What?"

"Your mad that Hotch and I control our micro expressions at the hospital and you weren't able to detect our deception "

"you think this about my profiling skills?"

Jayje nudge her shoulders not knowing what to say

"Jennifer listen the only reason you were able to manage my perceptions is because I trusted you , I came to your house ten weeks in a row crying over losing a friend and not once did you have the decency to tell me the truth"

"I couldn't"

"You couldn't or you wouldn't"

"NO I couldn't"

"What if I'd started taking dilaudid again would you of let me"

"You didn't"

"Yeah but I thought about it"

"Spence"

Reid turned around lifting his arms at Jayje

"I'm sorry"

"It's too late aright"

Jayje watched as Reid walked off tears forming in her eyes she could see all the team staring at her , Emily calling after Reid , she took a deep breath trying to control her emotions , She walked past the team heading to the woman's bathrooms she looked at herself in the mirror seeing the tears forming in her eyes she wiped them away from her face hoping her make up hadn't smudged she couldn't believe what had just happened , that he brought his drug habit into it , he made her feel ten times more guilty than she already did and now she didn't know if she could forgive herself for that. She knew he was right, she held him for ten weeks as he cried over his shoulder about losing Emily , as did she in the fact that she couldn't tell him the truth or tell anyone the truth and that did hurt her knowing she was causing more pain towards him.

After she had fixed herself she walked into the conference room to see all the team going over the latest evidence she sat down in one of the chairs avoiding eye contact with everyone

"You okay?"

"I'm fine"

"Jayje?"

"I'm FINE just drop it"

/

Jayje had never been so happy to be back at the BAU all she wanted to do was write her report and go home and collapse into Will's arms and cry her heart out, she really hated fighting with Reid he was her best friend they shouldn't have a reason to be fighting but they did and she had no idea what else she could say to him.

"Hey girl you not heading out?"

"Soon I just wanna get on with this report"

"Yeah , so your sure your okay?"

"He really hates me"

"Jay"

"I let him come to my house for ten weeks straight and cry on my shoulder about Emily and I just sat there "

"You couldn't"

"I know but it doesn't make me feel any better"

"You did what you had to do"

"But if id of told him maybe"

"There's no maybes Jayje you did what you had to do to protect your friend and family , now go home and see that adorable son of yours okay"

"Thanks Derek"

"No problem"

"What are you still doing hear anyway?"

"Oh I'm waiting for Emily , were going for a drink"

"Decided to actually talk about things then huh?"

"I miss her"

"Tell her"

"Tell her what?"

Jayje Raised her eyebrow at Morgan him knowing exactly what she meant

"I'm not ready"

"You've spent eight months hiding that your in love with her"

"But what if"

"She does now go and tell her or I will"

"You wouldn't"

"Don't test me Derek she does okay take that chance before you lose her again"

"I don't know why we could ever hate you all you do is help everyone"

"That's because your all my family and I love you all"

"Goodnight Jayje"

"Night Derek"

/

As she walked through the front door she saw Henry running towards her Jayje smiled widely dropping her bags before picking Henry up hugging him tightly hearing him giggle

"I miss you buddy"

"Missed you too mummy"

Jayje kissed his head adjusting him onto her hip looking over at Will who was turning the DVD player off.

"I'm guessing its time for someone's bath time"

"Yeahh"

JJ carried Henry upstairs taking off her jacket and shoes changing into her pyjamas as she ran Henrys bath once it was ready she let him play with his rubber ducks before coming in and washing his hair, once he was cleaned up JJ helped him into bed reading him a short bedtime story waiting for him to fall asleep. She ran her hand through his hair reading the last sentence of the story closing the book she looked down to see him fast asleep , she smiled kissing his head slowly moving from his hold laying his head onto his pillow leaving his room.

JJ walked into the living room seeing Will holding a beer and a big glace of wine on the table, JJ smiled picking up the glass sitting down on the sofa pulling her feet in. she took a long sip enjoying the taste of the wine wishing she could just drink away her feelings and problems.

"You looked like you needed one"

"How about the whole bottle"

Will laughed a little pulling Jayje's legs towards him JJ held the wine glass with both hands trying to avoid Will's eyes .

"How did it go with Reid?"

JJ pushed her lips together tracing her finger around the top of the glass, Will took the wine glass out of Jayje's hands placing it down on the table along with his beer bottle. He Pulled Jayje towards him once again pulling her into his chest as he saw the tears escaping her eyes.

"He….."

"Shhh"

Jayje cried into Will's arms knowing she didn't have to explain herself to him and that he would just hold her until she didn't need holding anymore, that's why she loved him.

/

"Hey there"

"Hey what took you so long?" she said smiling

"I was talking to Jayje"

"She okay?"

"She will be , she gave me some pretty good advice actually"

"Yeah and what was that?" Emily smiled

"To take the chance while I still have it"

Emily looked at Derek not quiet understanding what he meant but before she could react she felt his lips on hers.

/

_**Little teaser for you Demily fans aka for LOVESPAGET ;) that will be explored more anyways what did you think? Review please **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys thanks for the all reviews so far and I'm glad your all enjoying it so much so hears the latest chapter enjoy and remember to review thanks :D**_

_**Chapter 5- Forgiven but not trusted **_

JJ rolled over in bed grabbing her phone from the bedside carbonate hitting the answer button.

"Agent Jareau" She said in a quiet voice

"Jayje It's Hotch we got a case"

"I'll be there in 40 minutes" Jayje said yawning

Once she hung up she put her phone down sitting up in bed running a hand through her hair when she felt Will wrap his arms around her wasit pulling her down onto of him

"You gotta go?"

"Yeah , duty calls"

Will lifted his dead kissing her deeply Jayje moving her lips onto his returning the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck letting him kiss her neck, Jayje closed her eyes taking in the moment before pulling away biting her lip

"I really gotta go ill call you later"

She kissed him once again before pulling herself off him and walking into the bathroom to get ready once she was dressed and grabbed her things she walked into Henry's room kissing him on the forehead hoping not to wake him up, she headed downstairs grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge before heading to the BAU.

Jayje walked into the conference room letting out a yawn she wasn't awake yet and knew she wouldn't be for a while

"You know for once I would love to sleep for a full night without been woken up"

"We all can dream"

Jayje sat down taking the cup off coffee of Morgan taking a long sip, she looked around at her colleagues seeing the connection between Emily and Derek she smiled to herself knowing her advice had worked like it always did .

"Okay I know its early but we have 4 bodies found 3 hours ago in Atlanta all decapitated and tutored to death."

"Do we have any ID's on the victims?" Emily said sitting down

"Were working on it now the faces are pretty beaten up"

"So what do we know so far?"

"not that much all we know is that the bodies weren't meant to be found"

"Well it looks like a typical serial killer to me"

"Lets talk about it on the plane wheels up in 15"

"Great I get to finish my coffee"

Jayje stood up walking out the room with Garcia heading over to her desk to gather belongings and finish her coffee, from her desk she could see her two friends stood very close together.

"So , about last night"

"I enjoyed it its nice waking up to a strong man"

"You know it is princess but we haven't"

"What's to talk about " Emily said smiling at him

"We can finish this later"

Emily walked out of the conference room seeing Jayje looking at her with a smug look

"What?"

"Ohh you no what" JJ said smiling

/

Once they had talked through the profile they all tried to get some sleep, JJ laid with her legs tugged up leaning her head onto the egde of her sit blanket wrapped around her, she felt her phone vibrate on her stomach, she opend her eyes moving her arm from under the blanket seeing a new text message

**Be safe and make sure you get some rest**

**Love you **

**Will , Henry xxx**

Jayje smiled to herself knowing was lucky to have Will.

**I always am I love you both too call you later**

**Love you xxx**

JJ closed her eyes once again trying to get some more rest even though over the next couple of days it wouldn't make a difference to how much rest she got there was a killer out there and none of them would sleep until they caught to monster.

After what seemed like hours of dead ends they finally got a lead it wasn't much but they had finally ID all four victims and now there profile was complete they now new he had a type , blonde, pretty, blue eyes, skinny and the part that scared Jayje the most they were all mothers. Jayje new she had to keep herself together she always hated it when cases pretty much represented her like this one did, she looked over the pictures they had of the victims and of there families they all looked so happy but even she knew a happy moment in a picture doesn't always mean a happy family, and now they had to figure out why these woman were chosen.

"So what do we know?"

"Well all the woman look pretty well off a have a bit of money but not rich , all married or been with there partners for a long time , children , mid twenty's to late thirty's blonde hair , blue eyes , skinny."

"Well our unsub definitely has a type"

"So how do we figure out how he finds them?"

"Garcia's working on that"

Hotch picked up his phone dialling that familiar number putting it on loud speaker.

"Yes boss man?"

"You got anything yet Garcia?"

"Actually yes I was just about to call you my pretty faces. All the woman have similar routines work , work more work , then out with there husbands partners and spend time with there kids at least once a week."

"So they work a lot?" Jayje said sitting forward in her chair

"Yes by sweet cheeks"

"So maybe he's trying to show that the woman are neglecting there children?"

"What If our unsub was neglected by his own mother and"

"Ill search woman with out victim type who recently died who have children and worked a high end up and were hardly home" Garcia said

"Thank you Garcia"

"Anytime keep safe my lovelies"

JJ sat back in her seat crossing her arms around her stomach , she knew if the unsub was trying to make the mothers feel guilty they it most likely worked even as a mother and matching the unsub type JJ new it was guilt written she hated been away from Henry so much but she did everything she could to spend all her free time with him and keep him safe.

/

As the team called it a night JJ was walking to the car not paying attention but playing on her phone when she bumped into someone walking past , Jayje looked up seeing a man in his late thirty's quiet good looking but there was something in his eyes. JJ snapped out of her thoughts looking up at the man

"Oh sorry" She said letting out a soft smile

Walking towards Morgan who was waiting for

"Easy there girl"

"Sorry I was reading something from Henry"

"He miss his mum?"

"He always misses me I cant wait to get home"

The man stood there staring at the blonde as he heard her speak her voice was smooth and clam and she was beautiful , he watched as she walked towards her friend listening to there convocation a smile crept along his face knowing he had found his latest toy.

JJ closed her hotel room door placing her bag down and sitting down on the bed dialling that one number that made knots in her stomach appear.

"Hey there beautiful"

"Hey"

"Hows the case going?"

"Oh you know the usual bad guy victims etc, etc"

"That bad then huh?"

"Yeah , I just cant wait to get home so hows my baby boy?"

"He's good he really misses his mum though , and I do too"

"Well I miss my baby and his daddy too"

"Yeah ! "

"Yeah , so I was thinking when im home we go to the park and ice cream"

"That sounds perfect "

"I'm beat so I'm gonna set showered and that so ill call you tomorrow morning"

"Love you babe and hang in there you'll be home before you know it"

"I hope so bye"

JJ hung up leaving her phone on the bed before kicking off her shoes , she walked into the bathroom stripping off her clothes standing under the hot shower drifting away into her thoughts wishing this case would be over already once she was done she turned off the hot water drying herself with the towel putting on her night wear, she was drying her hair with the towel when she heard a knock on the door she walked out of the bathroom placing the towel down on the bed opening the door when everything went black.

/

Jayje opened her eyes adjusting them to the light wherever she was it was dark and cold she closed her eyes for a second trying to remember what happened then it hit her , she'd opened the door and got hit over the head by a man. She lifted her hand to her head feeling a gush on her forehead. She tried to look around the room but it was dark , in fact it was pitch black . She pulled her legs up to her chest trying to keep warm knowing wherever she was she was in the wrong place with the wrong person and she hoped that she wouldn't be with him , the man they were looking for , she'd seen what he had don to his previous victims and she knew if she went through that she wouldn't be getting out of there alive.

He opened the door walking into the room carrying the bat, he walked towards her picking her up by her hair seeing the those bright blue eyes staring at him , he smiled at her before throwing her down on the ground hitting her repeatedly in the ribs listening to her scream , scream in pain , scream in fear.

/

_**Dun dun dun…so what did you think? Review please thank you :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks again for the reviews and I some people are like ahh at my spelling just wanted to say , sorry I don't have proper Microsoft word , no one is perfect everyone makes spelling mistakes , and every time I try to make my writing different as from my other stories, therefore I was trying something out by writing 7 as seven but if that's bothering people I will write the correct number, and sometimes people don't know there's two meanings to words I'm not a genius I don't know everything…..just saying **_

_**Anyways back to the story , so yeah the reviews are great and I get people have a opinion and I don't let it get to me so enjoy the next chapter I now no what to check when I'm reading through it and ill make sure I word check everything so enjoy. :D**_

_**Chapter 6-Taken and no where to be found.**_

Emily headed down the hallway to Jayje's room she wanted to grab some coffee with her before they headed to the station she really needed to talk to her about what was going on , she needed her best friend. Emily knocked on the door a couple of times waiting for Jayje to answer after a few minutes Emily dialed her phone hearing it through the door; Emily started to worry she pressed on the door handle watching as the door opened Emily walked in gun raised seeing a towel on the floor, Jayje's phone on the bed and the bathroom light still on, Emily walked through the room checking everywhere when she got to the bathroom she walked in checking both sides Jayje was no where to be found. Emily pulled out her phone calling Hotch

"Hotch"

"Hey its Emily have you seen Jayje?"

"No why?"

"I'm in her room but she's not hear her phones on the bed and the door was open"

"Have you checked with everyone else?"

"No , I know Morgan already left with Reid and Rossi is with you I'm the only one hear Hotch"

"Okay I'm coming now look round again see if you see anything out of place"

"Will do"

Emily hung up the phone biting her lip she was worried Jayje wouldn't just go off she knew better especially with the case they were working on she knew Jayje was careful.

Hotch walked into the hotel room seeing Emily stood staring into space he walked towards her looking around the room seeing nothing

"Anything?" Emily said with a worried look on her face

"No , no one has heard from her I'm asking hotel staff and Rossi's gone to look at the CTV footage"

"You don't think?"

"Emily"

"No I mean come on she wouldn't just disappear without telling anyone and her phone , its still hear and her gun"

"I know we just have to wait okay"

Rossi stood watching the cameras then it came to there floor and Jayje's room he watched as she walked in there was nothing not for 30 minutes until a man dressed in dark overalls covering his face stepped in front of her door knocking a few moments later it showed Jayje opening the door and the man knocking her down and carrying her out of the room and to the stairwell.

Rossi stood in shock pulling out his phone

"We got a problem"

"What kind of problem?" Hotch said in a serious tone

"Jayje's been taken"

"WHAT"

"I'm looking at the footage Aaron a man he went to her room last night knocked her out and carried her out"

"Call the team and come up to Jayje's room get a copy of the tape and call it in"

Hotch hung up the phone seeing the scared look on Emily's face

"Jayje's been taken"

Emily felt her heart skin there Jayje she was the special one the one they always tried to protect and keep out of danger and while they were all sleeping she was taken , taken from them.

/

She felt it again and again the bat going deeper into her ribs she tried to breathe but it was hard she felt her body start to shake as she tried to cover her body but every time she did he'd hit her harder, she gave up screaming and trying to fight she couldn't take the pain anymore then it stopped she didn't move she just kept her head to the ground.

He pulled on her hair once again pulling her head up to him he was laughing right in her face the tears that were on her cheeks, he raised his fist punching her straight in the face watching as he head jolted out of her hand forcing her to fall over, JJ spat blood out of her mouth she felt a throbbing pain running through her face and head , he really had a strong hold and her small state wasn't going to last long and he knew that. He picked her up tying her to the chair placing a gag in her mouth as he grabbed the knife cutting through her bottoms slowly slicing down her thigh. Jayje screamed tried her best to scream out in pain but ended up biting down on the gag in her mouth , she saw the blood running out of her leg slowly it may not of been a deep cut but it hurt so she let the tears fall not caring how weak she looked.

/

Morgan and Reid stormed into the room seeing tech guys walking around taking pictures of Jayje's hotel room.

"What happened?"

"We don't know we don't even know how we new she was hear"

Morgan ran his hand over his head picking the wall he looked around the room seeing the distort faces on all the team he looked up at Emily seeing that she was almost in tears. He was about to walk towards her when they were all brought to the ringing from the bed.

Hotch picked up Jayje's room seeing the caller ID

"Its Will"

Hotch took a deep breath leaving the room answering the call

"Will"

"Hotch why do you have"

"I need you to listen to me something's happened !"

"What is Jayje okay what's going on?"

"We don't know all we know is that she's been kidnapped"

"WHAT how when?"

"From the hotel footage late last night we think it could be our unsub Jayje fits his victim type perfectly"

"Find her , I'm coming out there"

"Will"

"NO its Jayje I'm gonna be there when you find her"

"Okay ill get Garcia to send you all the details"

"Thank you"

Hotch walked back into the room seeing all the team staring at him

"Will's flying out"

"So why take Jayje? She hasn't left the station"

"Has anyone approached seemed off?"

Derek stood staring at the team

"Last night we were heading to the car Jayje was on her phone when she bumped into some guy"

"Did he say anything?"

"No Jayje apologized and then we were on about how she had a message from Henry and how he missed her"

"It has to be him , heard the convocation she fits his type and then hearing about been away from her son"

"Oh god" Emily said clutching her stomach

"We need to find her and soon"

Reid took a deep breath he hadn't spoken yet he was in shock Jayje his best friend had been taken because she was too busy looking at her phone. He needed to focus he needed to find her they needed to find her.

/

He pulled the gag out of her mouth clutching his hand on her neck pulling her head back as he ran the soft side of the knife down her cheek watching as she breathed hard seeing tears form in his eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT" Jayje cried

"YOU KNOW "

"NO I don't"

"YOU LEAVE HIM , YOUR OWN SON YOU LEAVE HIM"

"NO NO I don't "

He ran his hand across her face hearing the echo of his slap watching as she lifted her head back up

"YES YOU DO I HEARD YOU"

"PLEASE DON'T , DON'T DO THIS"

He laughed once again running his fingers round her face grabbing her chin

"You don't deserve to be a mother you leave him at home with your partner travelling around trying to be a hero"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME"

"OH is that right Agent Jareau"

Jayje looked up at him fear in her eyes

"Your with the FBI hear to find me well look how that worked out, you live with you boyfriend and son and from what I'm guessing he must really be missing his mother right about now , I hope you remember the last words you said to him because they will be your last"

He walked out of the room slamming the door behind him , Jayje waited a few moments after he left letting the tears fall she didn't know how she had gotten, he hear but she hoped she made it out alive she just wanted to see Will let him hold her and Henry , see his smile and feel his little body wrapped around hers hugging her tightly like he always did and the team , she just wished they would hurry and find her she knew she wouldn't be alive much longer.

/

Emily stood her arms wrapped around her chest she didn't care how cold it was outside she needed air , somewhere to breathe and think. She just needed Jayje back she couldn't lose her best friend she had helped her through so much over the last several months and now she had to return the favour and not give up on her none of them would.

Emily looked up feeling someone stood behind her , she saw Derek walking towards her opening his arms, Emily wrapped her arm around his waist and started crying into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close not wanting to ever let her go , he kissed her forehead knowing she needed to let her emotions out

"Where gonna find her"

"We need too , I owe her everything Derek , I cant let her die ,she has Will and Henry , he cant grow up without his mother"

"We wont let that happen"

"You promise?"

"I promise"

/

_**So what did you think review please thanks once again :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Jayje woke feeling his hand squeeze her cheek bones, she tried to moan out in pain but he was holding her cheeks too tight. She opened her eyes looking him straight in the eyes seeing them once again dark cold grey eyes. He pulled away stepping away from her pulling the knife out of the back of his pants, he moved towards her again cutting through her shirt down one side he lifted the knife to her skin smiling widely at her as he leant in kissing her shoulder before slicing down her side , as he cut he could see her breathe in so deep her ribs started sticking out as she screamed out in pain. He pulled the knife way letting the blood drip off it , Jayje sat there trying to take deep breaths leaning her head forward, she lifted her head up watching him stand there holding the knife knowing that wasn't the end of his torture.

"You feel guilty yet?"

"Why would I?"

"Because your boy is sat at home wondering where is mummy is"

"No I don't"

"I bet he didn't even see you before you left"

Jayje stared right at him her eyes turning as cold as his. She wasn't going to let him guilt trip her into this, she knew what she was doing was right the whole reason she does what she does is so that she can stop monsters like this man from hurting her son or anyone else's son. She knows Henry loves her and he knows she loves him.

"YOU'RE THE REASON I LEAVE MY FAMILY SO THAT MONSTERS LIKE YOU CANT HURT HIM OR ANYONE ELSES CHILDREN"

"Is that so"

He walked towards her gripping her neck towards him pushing the knife onto her face watching a small cut appear with blood.

"Let me tell you some Agent Jareau"

"Its mothers like you that lead people like me to do this"

"Your mother never knew you existed I know my son exist"

He slapped her across the face throwing the knife on the floor, untying her hands and legs pushing her to floor as she kicked her multiple times in the stomach. Jayje felt her whole body tense up every time his foot collide with her body, she felt the cut he'd given her on her side sting as she tried to curl up her body, she couldn't help but scream and cry out in pain.

/

Will pushed through the doors of the police station his bag on his shoulder as he looked around for the team , he found them in the conference room he walked towards the door seeing all there eyes on him through the window, he walked in placing his bag down , seeing sadness and worry all over there faces.

"Please tell me your close to finding her"

"Almost"

Will sat down in one of the chairs next to Emily feeling her place her hand on his giving it a tight squeeze, Will gave her a little smile knowing she was telling them they had hope and that things would be okay, He didn't know what to think or do the woman he loved the woman they all loved and relied on was in his monsters arms, Will didn't even want to think what he was doing to her. He looked around at all the boards seeing images of all the other victims knowing he shouldn't even ask the question he was about to ask.

"How long until ?"

"We don't know I think it depends on how long she can fight"

Will nodded at Hotch knowing that they had to wait and see he just hoped she would fight the best she could until they find her, she was strong but not as strong as the team thought she was , Will had seen Jayje when she had been hurt ,they didn't know how venerable she really was.

"Where's Henry?" Reid said breaking the tension

"He's with Garcia thought she'd be the safest person to leave him with"

"Were going to find her" Rossi said

"I know I believe in you guys I just hope JJ does"

Will looked at Morgan and Reid as he spoke , hoping they would catch on to what he was trying to say.

/

Garcia sat watching as Henry played on the sofa in her office he looked so peaceful and happy having no idea that his mother was been tortured by a monster, Penelope felt a tear roll down her cheek she quickly wiped it away knowing he had to focus so that they could bring there buttercup home, She heard Henry make noises as he made his action figures fight one another. She turned back to her computer screen making sure she could also see Henry. She did every search she could to find this man. She sat trying to think of anything that she could search that could give the team a lead then it hit her, she typed away at her keyboard hoping she could find something.

As all the team including Will sat around going over everything and anything to figure out where Jayje could be Hotch's phone started ringing

"Garcia your on speaker"

"Okay , so I think I've got something and before you ask my cute munchkin is fast asleep , anyway I searched everything and I came up with nothing but then I thought about all the victims and why they had been chosen so I looked for family's in the area who's mothers worked away or on that line and I came up with 2 names , one woman was a single parent worked away to provide left her son with a nanny who in my book should of never even been allowed near children, then the second was a woman who it was like she didn't even acknowledge that she had a son, from what I can see he pretty much brought himself up she was always away like 364 days a year away."

"So that could be our guy you got names and addresses Baby girl?"

"You know I do my chocolate god but I'm not finished , Miss woods was found murdered 7 months ago in her home by her daughter "

"So she moved on made a new family , her son gets jealous goes round to confront her and ends up killing her and then carries on killing woman who are never there for there children"

"That's our guy send us the information Garcia"

"Yes boss man and bring our girl home safe"

Hotch hung up the phone seeing everyone In the room egger to go, as his phone buzzed with the addresses

"Okay hears the plan , Will me you and Emily will take his house the rest of you his work place"

They all split up making there ways to the different locations both teams hoping Jayje was at there location and alive.

/

Jayje didn't know what to do anymore she was cold , losing consciousness every few minutes her body had started to go numb from all the blood she had lost from her wounds even though they weren't deep a lot of blood had managed to escape her body, she was dehydrated and in shock from all the beatings. All she wanted was to give up and leave the land of living if it meant she didn't have to feel this way anymore. She just hoped the team would hurry up she didn't know how much longer she could last, then she saw it the bright light of the door opening flash lights shining in on her she closed her eyes at the light wondering who was there.

Morgan pulled the car to a stop at the warehouse , Himself , Rossi and Reid jumped out of the SUV guns at the ready running towards the house, SWAT waiting for them, as the doors got kicked in they entered guns raised and flashlights on , as they entered into the warehouse it was empty nothing anyway.

"DAMN IT"

Rossi pulled out his phone dialing Hotch's number

"Where all clear hear"

"Were just about to go in"

"We'll make our way over there"

"Lets go"

As they made there way back to the SUV, Hotch , Emily and Will made there way to the house just the 3 of them , they waited at the back down after a few seconds Hotch kicked in the door Emily heading in first followed by Hotch then Will , as they walked around and cleared the house they came to a locked room, Will shot open the padlock walking in seeing 2 different rooms and staircase, as they checked to the first room to find it empty they headed into the second room to see the man sharpening his knife smile lit across his face.

"RYAN WOODS HANDS UP"

Hotch walked up to him gun pointing straight forward

"Or what?"

"Or ill shoot your brains out" Will said pointing his gun onto the back of his head

"So you found us , but are you out of time" He said laughing

Feeling The man push him against the wall Hotch pulled his arms around his back hand cuffing him hearing sirens pull up, he watched as Will and Emily left the room heading down the staircase hoping Jayje was alive.

Will pushed open the door seeing a long hallway with a dead bolt door at the end as they reached the door he unlocked it opening it Emily right next to him holding up there flashlights shining the light around the room , when they spotted her, laying there on the ground, Will ran towards her seeing her laying on the ground covered in cuts and bruises, he leant down next to her.

"JJ"

She didn't reply, Will pulled her body onto his legs , wrapping his arm around her as he tapped her face to wake her up

"JJ its us its Emily and Will you gotta wake up"

Jayje started to shift as she heard voices she fluttered her eyes adjusting to the light again feeling someone's arms around her body, she looked up to see Emily right in front of her

"Will" she said softly

"I'm right hear baby I'm right hear"

Jayje turned her head to see his face , she let out a scream as his hand touched her side, Will pulled his hand away seeing it covered in blood , he looked at Emily with fear in his eyes watching as she stood up calling for a medic.

"Jayje I need you to stay with me okay , I need you to tell me where it hurts can you do that"

Jayje let out a little moan slowly lifting her hand Will taking hold of it

"Everywhere" She said squeezing her eyes shut.

"Shh its okay , you don't have to speak just stay with me "

He moved the strand of hair out of her dace with his finger, placing a soft gentle kiss on he forehead, feeling her squeeze her hand tightly. JJ looked up into his eyes feeling a tear fall onto her hand knowing it was from him .The next thing she knew she was been lifted into a stretcher Will stood holding onto her hand she didn't want to let go and she knew he wasn't going to either.

Will looked out of the ambulance seeing Derek pull up the SUV concernd looks on there faces. As the doors closed Will placed a soft kiss on Jayje's hands watching as the medics tried to stabilise her.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Jennifer" she said quietly

"That's good Jennifer now is there anything we need to know , are you allergic to anything?"

"Penicillin "

Will felt a whole in his heart as he saw Jayje look at him another tearing falling down his cheek onto her hand he knew she was scared and in pain he just wanted to make it all go away.

/

Will sat in the waiting room tapping his foot staring down at the tiled floorling looking at his hands and jeans covered in blood her blood. She got up and walked to the bathroom turning on the hot water washing his hands in soap trying to get It off his hands. Once it was off he walked back into the waiting room to see the team.

"How is she?"

"she's in surgery"

Will sat back down running his hands over his head trying to breathe, as the team sat worrying about 1 person he was sat worrying around 2 the woman he loved and there un born baby that'd just found out about. Will looked up seeing a doctor walk towards them he stood up his whole body shaking

"Jennifer Jareau?"

"Yes"

"She's stable , she lost quiet a lot of blood and has several broken ribs and was lucky not to have a broken jaw"

"So she's going to be okay?"

"Yes but she's going to have a long recovery but we also found some internal bleeding we are keeping a close eye on her"

Everyone took a deep breath been able to relax and breathe again

"Can I see her?"

"Room 401"

As the doctor walked off Will turned around seeing all the team looking at him with a questioning look

"I'm gonna go check on her"

Will walked off down the hallway into Jayje's room seeing her hooked up to machines wires from her hands leading up to the IV drip, he sat down next to her taking hold of her hand, letting the tears fall for good this time.

/

_**Review please and if there's any spelling or word's spelt in a different way I apologize **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Catherine's Story. Hey guys so in the ending of the last chapter I put something in that I thought id taken out but I didn't so I'm gonna go with it and don't hate me if it doesn't plan out the way it should….never know not all stories can have a happy ending.**_

There he sat holding onto her hand , checking both monitors every few seconds hearing the heartbeats, Will looked over at the baby's monitor seeing there was a very low heart beat ,well from what he could tell. He took a deep breath looking down at JJ biting his lip. Squeezing her hand tightly. He was sick of everything bad happening , and he couldn't believe it was happening to JJ his JJ.

Will looked up as he heard someone approach the room , he turned around to see Jayje's doctor walking in.

"How you doing there?"

"Okay I guess its just a lot to process"

"I know its hard but , she's going to be okay"

Will nodded looking at JJ's peaceful sleeping body

"What about the baby?"

The doctor took a slow pause before answering his question.

"I'm not sure when she wakes up I'm going to do a ultrasound and see whether."

"Whether its still"

"Yes , but from the monitor things look okay , but"

"I know"

/

"What are we gonna do?" Emily said looking around at the team.

"Nothing , we cant do anything until she wakes up , which is why where all going to go pack up and come back here."

No one said anything but agreed with there boss they knew he was right , there was nothing, they could do here, expect wait. As the team headed back to the hotel and police station to pack up there things ; Will stood pacing the room not knowing what to do , he just needed her to wake up ,so he could take her home where she would be safe and away from anyone that could hurt her.

Emily let herself into the hotel room that was Jayje's she put the key down on the table looking around to see what she could find that belonged to JJ, she picked up her bag placing it on the bed opening it up. She walked over to the wardrobe picking out Jayje's clothes folding them into her bag. She walked into the bathroom picking up her make up and other essentials placing them in her bag, she looked around the room picking up everything else that belonged to her. She couldn't help but think about her and how this whole case and event would effect her, she knew her best friend would need her and she was willing to help she knew what it was like to be tutored and how much pain it causes , and how it effects you personally and professionally.

Jayje slowly opened her eyes fluttering them as she adjusted to the light in the room, as her eyes opened fully she slowly looked around , seeing she was in a hospital room. She closed her eyes once again taking a deep breath. All she could hear was the monitors beeping , as she opened her eyes once again she saw Will he was laid with his head down on the bed fast asleep, she moved her hand onto his head feeling him adjust to her touch.

Will felt a hand on top of his head , he slowly lifted his head seeing Jayje's bright blue eyes staring right at him, she smiled at her taking hold of her hand.

"Hey"

"Hey" she said softly

Will stood up from his chair leaning in kissing her softly on her forehead.

"I…I thought you weren't" Jayje let the tears escape

"We did we found you , your okay"

JJ nodded at him tightening the grip she had on Will's hand. Will sat back down in the bed waiting for the doctor to come and explain everything to her, he was trying to keep clam and not to break down , he could see she was scared.

As the doctor walked in Will looked around at the monitors seeing only Jayje's heart beep, he took a deep breath in the time he had fallen asleep the babies heart beat had stopped completely.

"Jayje? , do you remember what happened?"

"Urmm,parts yes"

"Do you remember what happened when you were brought into the ER, what you said?"

Jayje shook her head ,she couldn't remember much of what happened and she didn't want to. She just wanted to forget.

The doctor took a deep breath looking at over at Will

"When you came in , you told us you were pregnant"

Jayje felt a wave of shock run over her body, she looked at Will seeing the tears in his eyes.

"I….I don't"

Jayje closed her eyes for a few seconds trying to process everything ,she needed to stay clam and breathe.

"Were going to do a ultrasound and see what's going on , as you suffered lots of blows to your stomach."

Jayje nodded feeling the tears run down her cheeks, as Will sat down next to her. As the doctor ran the probe across her stomach , Jayje laid her head onto Will's chest looking at the screen in front of her. The doctor moved the probe around her stomach listening for any sign of a heart beat , she could see the fetus , it was tiny she guessed she was around 4 weeks. Then she stopped pulling the probe off her stomach wiping the jell off , looking at Jayje and Will.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry there's no heartbeat"

Jayje let the tears fall as she broke down crying into Will's hold , Will felt a knot in the pit of his stomach , he wrapped his arms around Jayje holding her as she cried. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"I'm going to discharge you , you can home and you need to stay on bed rest and check in with your doctor immediately"

"Thank you" Will managed to speak without choking on his words.

/

As the team walked back into the hospital they all sat and waited as Emily went into Jayje's room , to hand her , her clothes they were all glad she was allowed home , well home to rest and that they would all make sure she got. As she walked in she saw both Jayje and Will holding onto one another , she knocked gentley onto the door seeing Will look up , whilst Jayje just kept staring at nothing.

"Hey I brought you some clothes"

"Thanks."

Will stepped off the bed letting go of Jayje's hold taking the bag off Emily.

"How is she?"

"Considering everything , I'm surprised she hasn't told me to get out"

Emily nodded leaving the room, leaving Will to help Jayje. As she walked back down the hallway she saw all 4 sets of eyes on her.

"How is she?"

"Urmm, I don't know she looked spaced out"

Hotch nodded crossing his arms over his chest seeing the sadness in all the faces of each of his team.

After Will had helped Jayje clean up and get dressed , he walked out of the room and down the hallway to see everyone waiting.

"Hey where's Jayje?"

"She wanted a moment alone"

"There's something you all need to know"

Will looked around seeing all there eyes stare right at him.

"You need to add another account of murder onto that basterds record !"

"What!"

"Jayje was pregnant , she miscarried"

/

Jayje stared at herself in the mirror , she took a deep breath leaning forward supporting herself by leaning her hands onto the skin ,she could see her hands shaking she clinched her fists together, looking at the bruises and cuts along her face , her jaw line was the worst. Everywhere hurt , she just wanted to forget and go home and act like nothing ever happened. After she was done she walked back into the room to see the nurse stood with a wheel chair , she placed the bag onto the handle as Jayje sat down. As the nurse pushed her down the hall way to the team.

Will took over pushing the wheelchair out of the hospital no one knew what to say they all just gave each other a soft smile. Jayje didn't speak a word to anyone not even Will. As they boarded the jet Jayje sat down in the window seat, Will sitting next to her. Watching as she stared at the window he took hold of her hand feeling her hands stop shaking.

All he wanted was to hold her and let her break down and tell her no matter what he would always be there. But he knew he couldn't not here , not until they were alone , all he had to do was to get her to speak. Jayje closed her eyes slowly entwining her fingers with Will's she felt a safe whenever she was with him. She just didn't know what to say or do she was still shock and now she had lost her baby , the baby she had only just found out about. She was scared truly scared.

Rossi watched from the far side of the plane, he watched as Jayje's uncomfortable body soothed into Will's embrace, he could tell she was scared and talking to them might scare her even more. He didn't know what to think , in only a couple of days her life had been turned upside down everything she knew and loved had been taken from her and made her into a venerable person , a victim. He hated using that word especially on people he cared and loved , he watched as she slowly closed her eyes falling asleep knowing she wouldn't be getting much of that not for a while.

Hotch closed his eyes trying to process everything , they had almost lost her , they had almost lost the one person who can always keep them grounded there Jayje. He didn't know what he would of done if they had lost her. But what he did know was that things were going to be far from normal not just for the team but for Jayje and her family. He hated seeing the sadness and fear all over his team members faces , he was meant to keep them all safe and protect them. He felt like he was letting them down.

Morgan placed the headphones over his head leaning back closing his eyes. He was mad , mad at himself for not keeping a closer eye on her. He knew she was on edge he should of checked her over and over again. But he didn't because he new deep down she would of just sent him away. They were all tried and just wanted rest he should of thought that off and checked on her. Even if they all told him it wasn't his fault he still blamed himself he promised her that he would take care of her , and he had failed . What kind of agent was he if he couldn't even keep a member of his team safe? That was the question that remained in his mind at that very moment.

Reid sat staring out of the window , thinking , thinking of waves of how this would effect his best friend, the ways it would effect her family , Will ,Henry and even her. He knew it would be hard and that she might not get through as he had once gone through that . He had tried taking durgs and that didn't help him. It made him worse he didn't want his best friend to lose touch with everything and anyone he wanted her to pull through and be okay.

Emily sat looking around at everyone on the plane, knowing nothing any of them said or did would make any of them feel any better. They all felt guilty each and every one of them blamed themselves for letting it happen. But nothing they say or do can change what happened. All they had to do was help Jayje , give her any support she needed even if that meant keeping away from the team they would. They would give her the space she needed. Because they love her. She was there family.

/

**So what did you think? Review please thank you :D**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys I would just like to say thank you for all the reviews I've had on this story so far and hope I keep getting them. And sorry for the late update been busy with other stories , college , work , and I'm ill at the moment so updates are been slow but anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review thanks again :D**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Jayje woke up hearing laughing coming from downstairs she sat up feeling a pain running through her whole body, falling back down onto the bed. She closed her eyes adjusting to the pain, before climbing out of bed putting on her slippers and jacket. Everything was coming back to her , the torture she had gone through , losing the baby she'd only just found out about. She didn't know what to do , or how to act. She felt like everything had been taken from her. As she slowly walked down the stairs the laughter got louder she felt a soft smile appear on her cheeks , knowing it was Henry's laugh the laugh he had when someone was tickling him. Jayje walked into the living room seeing Henry and Will sat on the middle of the floor laughing as Will tickled him. She stood watching them for a few moments before Henry saw her.

"Mummy awake"

Jayje smiled at him walking into the room , sitting down the sofa pulling her legs up. Henry walked over giving her a little hug, as she placed a soft gentle kiss on his head

"Hey buddy"

"You okay mummy?"

"I will be , baby I will be"

Will got up sitting down next to Jayje on the sofa.

"Hey buddy you wanna go play with your toys for a bit?"

Henry nodded running off into the other room , Jayje looked up at Will as he sat down next to her. Inches away from her. Jayje watched as he placed his hand on hers. She didn't flinch , she just stared at there hands.

"How you feeling?"

"Like I got beaten to a pulp"

Will gave her a smile watching as she laid her body onto his wrapping her arm around his waist. Will wrapped his arm around her keeping her close. He didn't want to let her go he just wanted to hold her forever.

"How am I suppose to get through this"

"By letting every feeling you have out , I'm going to help you through this and so is the team you , cant let that monster into your head , your better than that. Don't let him take over you."

Jayje felt a tear fall down her cheek wiping it away quickly he pulled onto Will's shirt burying her head into his chest taking a deep breath. Will could hear her breathing onto his body , as he held her tighter. She didn't know what to do or what to think. Her whole body hurt. Her baby was killed and the monster was still living one thing she did know was that she needed to see him. Show him she was the bigger person that he deserved everything he got to him. And that she was alive and beat him.

As the day went on Jayje fell asleep once again , Will was stood in the kitchen cleaning , he couldn't get any of it out of his mind. He wanted to see that monster dead he almost killed his Jayje and he killed there baby. He needed to suffer a painful death. He needed to see that. He also new JJ needed it. Will knew her well enough to no , she was hiding behind everything. She was far from okay.

Henry walked into the living room seeing his mother fast asleep on the sofa, he walked over to her, tapping her on her the arm waiting for her to wake up holding onto his teddy bear. Jayje opened her eyes slowly feeling someone tapping on her arm, she saw Henry stood in front of her holding onto his teddy.

"Hey buddy"

Jayje sat up watching as Henry sat down next to her. She gave him a soft smile knowing he wanted to ask her something.

"You okay?"

"Why did the bad man take you?"

Jayje licked her lips looking down at her son running her hand through his hair.

"Because the bad man was mean , and thought I wasn't been a good mum"

Henry looked up at her giving her puppy dog eyes.

"You're a good mummy , the best mummy. That mean monster"

Jayje smiled down at Henry pulling him into her hold, feeling him wrap his arms around her.

"You know much that means to be , hearing you say that" She placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I love you mummy"

Henry jumped off the sofa going to play with his toys. JJ wiped her tears away getting up and heading into the kitchen to take some more of her pain killers. She walked into the kitchen rubbing her temples. She picked up her pills taking two out of the bottle grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. Will stood watching her carefully telling something had just happened. He put the tea towel down , crossing his arms over his chest.

"You alright?"

Jayje looked at Will putting the bottle of water down.

"Henry just asked me , why he took me"

Will raised his eyebrow putting his hands down walking towards her.

"What did you say to him?"

"That he didn't think I was been a good mum , and he was a really bad man."

Jayje closed her eyes leaning onto the kitchen counter, feeling her hands start tio shake. She took a deep breath trying to stay clam , as she felt Will pulled her into his embrace. JJ moved her arms off the counter grabbing hold of Will's arm as he kissed her head.

"You're a great mother , a brilliant one"

"Am I?"

"I leave my son practically ever week to go and find killers I don't get to see him unless I speak to him on the phone or read him a bed time story when im home. I only ever see him on weekends."

"HEY , don't do this , don't do this to yourself . You're his mother and he knows that , he knows your out there protecting him. He loves you and your is mother who he loves and always will."

JJ took a deep breath letting a few tears fall. she was broken and needed to be fixed she didn't like having her guard down. It made her feel like her old self when she was a teenager. Not the person who had become.

/

Jayje stood staring at the hundreds of bruises all over her stomach , she took a deep breath remembering how she got each and every one of them. How each punch and kick made her feel like she was worthless and weak. She brought out of her thoughts when Will touched her shoulder. She jumped turning around to face him. She pulled her shirt back down seeing the look on his face.

"You need to stop doing that"

"Doing what" Jayje crossed her arms over her chest

"That , thinking that may about yourself"

"I CAN'T "

"YOU CAN'T OR YOU WON'T ?"

"What are you saying?"

"NOTHING , Nothing. I just you keep looking at yourself like your worthless and your not. "

JJ looked Will right in the eye tears forming.

"WELL I AM , IM STUPID WORTHLESS WEAK !"

Will shook his head not believing what she was saying.

"You are none of them things , you made it through it Jay"

"Did I? Because every time I look at myself all I see is the scar down my ribs , and my thigh."

"YOUR ALIVE , DOESN'T THAT COUNT FOR SOMETHING"

"DOES IT?"

Will looked at JJ shocked he didn't know what to do or say. Before he could respond he looked around to see Henry stood in bedroom door way.

"Henry"

"Nightmare"

Will walked towards Henry picking him up carrying him back into his bedroom placing him on the bed. He picked up his story book reading him one of the little tales watching as he fell back asleep. Once he was sure he was asleep he walked back into the bedroom to see JJ pacing.

Jayje looked up seeing Will walk back into the room. She looked at him biting her lip.

"He's fine he's asleep."

JJ nodded not knowing what to say.

"Did you mean that?"

"Mean what?"

Will walked towards her , standing right in front of her.

"That you would rather of died"

JJ went to speak but nothing came out of her mouth. Will looked at her nodding rubbing his hand over his stubble.

"I'm glad you didn't die , because if you did I would probably be sat in our son's room holding him as he asked , and asked me where his mother is"

Jayje looked at Will seeing the tears forming in his eyes.

"YOU DON'T , you don't think I know that I don't wish I was dead because I wouldn't get to see either of you again , I'm saying it because I feel like I should be you weren't there you didn't have to sit and scream and have every part of you taken away from you"

Will wrapped his arm around her pulling her close as she hit him in the chest as she started to cry , Will tightened his grip around her body as both there bodies fell to the ground Will held her close knowing there was nothing he could say or do to make her or himself feel better. All he could do was let her cry.

/

_**Review please**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys I know its been a while since I've updated. Been busy with other stories and college and work. So anyways here is the latest chapter enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 10**_

JJ shot up in her sleep once again. She was sick of the nightmares. Reliving the awful memories of what happened to her. She looked over at Will seeing him fast asleep. She slowly pulled the covers off her body. Putting on her slippers. As she felt the room she grabbed her cardigan off the door quietly making her way downstairs. As she opened the fridge pulling out the ice cold bottle of water. She walked over to skin picking up one of the clean glasses pouring the water. She sat down on the stool staring at her glass. She was sick of feeling like this. Pain rushing through her whole body. Been covered in bruises and worst of all every time she closed her eyes. She saw his face.

Will rolled over in bed feeling the empty cold sheets. He opend his eyes seeing Jayje not there. Once again. He climbed out of bed walking down the stairs rubbing his eyes seeing JJ sat in the same place he found her every night.

"Can't sleep again?"

JJ gave him a little nod taking another sip of her water.

"Yeah."

"Jen , its been two weeks. I think."

"NO , NO I'm not off to the doctors. I'm just stressed with the trial coming up , that's all"

"Okay , okay" Will said putting his hands up in defence leaving the kitchen.

"Where you going?"

"To get a shower before Henry gets up , its 6 in the morning , if you haven't noticed."

Jayje ran her hands through her hair shaking her head taking a deep breath. She walked over to the coffee maker making herself a cup of coffee. Hearing noises from upstairs knowing Henry would be awake any moment. JJ picked up her coffee mug holding it in two hands. Taking a long sip closing her eyes for a few seconds. When she heard Henry running in.

"MUMMY"

"Morning baby. You want something to eat?"

Henry nodding climbing in the chair at the table. Watching as Jayje got him some cereal. Once JJ had poured his milk into the bowel she got a spoon placing it front of him.

"You gotta eat it all up. Okay."

"Okay."

Will walked back into the kitchen rubbing his eyes once again. Seeing JJ sitting next to Henry. He poured himself a cup sitting down next to Jayje. Trying to figure out what to say.

"I'm sorry , I guess I just don't understand this and I'm not saying I ever will. But if you ever need to tell me anything or need me. Just you can."

JJ looked at Will nodding , she reached out her hand placing her fingers on top of his .

"Hey buddy you fancy a DVD day?"

"Yeah….." Henry said giggling holding his cereal on his spoon.

After JJ had gotten herself cleaned up ,she sat down the sofa watching as Henry carried his DVD's over to the television. Will walked in laughing at Henry placing the coffee mugs down in the table. He sat down next to Henry taking the DVD off him , placing it into the DVD player.

Henry climbed onto the sofa , laying his head into his mothers lap. Jayje smiled at him wrapping her arm over him. She looked at Will looking towards her cup of coffee on the table. Will shook his head leaning forward pacing it to her. JJ smiled taking a sip placing it on her spare leg. Looking at the TV.

/

JJ woke up , seeing the living room empty, she sat up letting out a yawn, running a hand through her hair. She stood up heading into Henry's play room watching Will and Henry drawing.

"Ah , that looks great buddy."

"Yeah , mummy will like it?"

"She's gonna love it."

Henry laughed and finished colouring his picture.

"I take it I'm not allowed to see it yet?"

JJ stood in the door way hands over her chest.

"No , mummy no look."

Will smiled at his son , putting the pencils down . He stood up and headed towards Jayje following her into the living room, he watched as she sat down the sofa. Holding her hands together. Will sat down on the coffee table in front of her.

JJ bit down on her lip , seeing Will's hand moving towards hers.

"I'm not ready."

"Jen."

"the trail is tomorrow and I have no idea what…."

"Hey , your ready. Just remember what Hotch told you , and you will be fine."

"But what if I freak out and…"

"You won't and if you get scared you just have to look forward and you will see me ,and everyone else there supporting you."

"Okay." JJ nodded looking at Will.

"I'm gonna make dinner you hungry?"

"Starving."

Will smiled pulling her up to her feet. JJ followed him into the kitchen leaning onto the counter watching as he made dinner.

/t/

Jayje sat watching as the lawyers asked questions. She was nervous and any moment she was about to go up there. And tell them everything that monster did to her.

JJ stepped onto the stand waiting for the lawyer to ask her questions.

"Agent Jareau , can you please tell the court everything that happened the night Mr Woods took you from your hotel room. !"

JJ took a deep breath staring at the wall at the back of the room.

"I had just finished taking my shower and there was a knock on the door. So I quickly got changed. and when I opened it , there was this guy stood there and then he hit me over the head."

JJ looked at Will seeing him give her a small nod.

"And had you see Mr Woods before then?"

"Yes. A couple of hours before. When me and Agent Morgan were leaving the police station and I bumped into someone. It didn't seem out of the ordinary expect he had stopped."

"So you are saying Mr Woods , bumped into you in the street and followed you back too your hotel room. Then kidnapped you and tortured you?"

"Yes?"

"And why did he do that?"

JJ eyed the lawyer , looking forward.

"He kidnapped and killed woman who be believed were bad mothers. Mothers who weren't around to see them grow up. "

"And he took you because you're a bad mother?"

"Yes , well be believed I was."

"But your saying your not?"

"No , I'm there for my son, not as much as I would like too be but I am."

"Agent Jareau , can you please tell us what happened after Mr Woods took you?"

"I woke up , in a dark room , I was on the ground . There was a shooting pain in my head. There was blood. I wasn't chained up. He then , came into the room pulling me up by my hair. He laughed in my face and threw me to the ground."

JJ took a deep breath trying not to let the tears fall.

"Then he kept hitting and hitting me with the baseball bat . I felt my ribs snap."

JJ looked forward seeing her team and Will.

"Once he had finished hitting me with the bat , he punched me in the face tying me to the chair."

"What happened after that?"

"He….he urgh , he cut through my trousers. Slicing the knife down my thigh. And then all he did was keep hitting me and tell me that i was an awful mother because , I wasn't there for my son."

"What else did he do to you Jennifer?"

"He did it again , he took the knife and cut down my side. I don't know what happened after that , I passed out."

"Thank you Agent Jareau , I only have one more question. Over the last couple of weeks. What have you felt?"

"You mean , how am I dealing with this?"

"Yes"

"I haven't slept in over 2 weeks. every time I close my eyes. I see his eyes. I hear his laugh. That monster. Killed over 4 woman , and kidnapped and tortured me killing my unborn baby. So if you want to know how I feel. That man took everything from me. But he hasn't won. I am still standing here. Alive."

"Thank you Agent."

Once the court session had ended JJ walked out of the room standing in the hallway. She looked up seeing the team around her. She felt Will place his hands on her waist. She held on tightly to him letting the tears fall.

"He killed our baby."

"Shh"

Will held onto JJ knowing this was her breaking point and that she wouldn't be okay until she let it out.

"He…He took all of it."

"I know , I know."

Will kissed her forward moving her hair out of her face , she felt her hand grip onto his shirt.

"Will…"

"I know."

"Babe , I need you to look at me."

JJ slowly stopped crying , taking deep breaths looking at Will.

"We need , to go back in okay , its almost over."

JJ nodded taking Will's hand wiping away her tears. As they sat back down JJ held onto Will's hand. Seeing her other hand shake.

"Have you come to a verdict?"

"Yes , your honour. We have found the defendant , guilty."

"I second that and also , guilty in first degree. Along with a life sentence."

JJ felt a wave of relief hit her . She could breathe again.

/

The team all gathered around at Jayje's and Will's house to celebrate.

"Well I'm glad that's over."

"I think we all are."

"It may be over for him. But its not for me."

"Jayje , your gonna be okay."

"Am I?"

"Yes , not now no. but you will be , none of us are going anywhere."

JJ nodded taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I guess I'm still on edge. I'm gonna go clean up."

JJ gave them all a soft smile. Heading upstairs. The group exchanged a look with each other knowing it was going to take time for JJ to get better. Especially because she always kept everything to herself.

JJ took off her dress , laying it down on the bed. She picked up her jeans throwing them on. And pulling a vest over her head. She walked into the bathroom , tying her hair up into a bun.

She turned the hot water tap on placing the plug into the skin. She throw the hot water over her skin washing all her make up off. Once she had finished she placed the towel down , leaning her hands onto the skin. She felt light-headed , and tried.

/

Henry walked into the living room carrying his teddy bear walking over to his dad.

"Hey buddy."

Henry stood in between Will's leg looking at the floor.

"You okay little man?"

"Daddy , why is mummy laid on the floor?"

Will looked at Henry , quickly moving out of the way running upstairs. Hotch and Morgan Following. Emily took hold Henry sitting him on her lap. Seeing he was upset. Once they had gone into the bedroom. Will ran into the bathroom seeing JJ passed out on the floor.

Hotch grabbed the phone calling 911. While Will held JJ on his lap.

"She has pulse."

"She's passed out."

"Not again , come on Jayje.!"

/

**So what did you think? REVIEW please? And sorry again for the late update**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guy sorry for the late update but anyways here is the next chapter ,and if anyone has any ideas please tell me them :D**

**Chapter 11**

All the team sat in the waiting room , Emily sat in one of the chairs , Henry sat on her lap cuddled into his chest , he was scared. Morgan sat next to her hand around her back. Reid sat staring at the floor picking at his nails. Rossi stood by the wall , looking around at the his team. Hotch was stood with his arms crossed over his chest. While Will stood pacing up and down.

The doctor slowly walked down the hallway spotting Will everyone looked up seeing the doctor approach them.

"She's fine. She collapsed due to exhaustion. She needs rest. She can be discharged in a couple of days when she's healthy and spelt. And eaten properly , I'm also putting her on bed rest for a couple of weeks"

Will nodded.

"Can I see her?"

"Yes . Room 301"

Will nodded running a hand through his hair , turning around seeing Henry looking right at him. Will walked over to him leaning down in front of him.

"Hey buddy , mommy's okay , she just needs to sleep. Okay."

"Okay daddy."

"You hungry?"

Henry nodded.

"Well , I'm sure Aunt Emily and Uncle Derek will go and get something okay."

Emily nodded at Will standing up taking Henry to get some food.

Will walked into JJ's room seeing her hooked up to a couple of machines , in a peaceful sleep. He sat down next to her holding into her hand. She was pale. He new things were about to get worse of them. She wasn't the same not yet anyway.

He ran his hands through his hair leaning back in the chair , 3 weeks ago. There lives were fine they had things to look forward too. And now here they were JJ was laid in a hospital bed. They'd lost there second child. He just wished everything could go back to how it was.

/

Emily sat down at the table with Henry , looking over at Derek queuing for there food. Emily ran her hand through Henry's hair watching him hold onto his favourite teddy.

"You okay little guy?"

Henry shook his head looking up at Emily.

"Sacred."

"Why you scared?"

"Mummy."

Emily gave him a soft smile pulling him close.

"Listen , you heard what daddy told you. Your mom is fine , she just needs to rest."

"She not same"

"She not mommy."

Derek sat down on the spare chair seeing the sad look on both Emily and Henry's face.

"Here you go little man your favourite.

"Thank you." Henry slowly ate his sandwich."

Emily looked up at Derek giving him a look. Once they had eaten Derek carried Henry on his shoulder , back up to the waiting room. Henry walked into to room , running over to his dad.

"Daddy"

Will looked around seeing Henry , he smiled picking up his son , placing him on his lap.

"Daddy , I'm tried"

"I no , buddy you wanna go home?"

Henry nodded rubbing his eyes.

"I'll take him." Emily said picking Henry up carrying him , as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Thanks"

"It's okay , just let us no when she wakes up"

"Will nodded. Watching as they left the room.

/

Once Emily , had made sure Henry was asleep , she walked into Jayje's and Will's living room seeing Derek holding a cup of tea. Emily sat down next to him taking the cup , taking a long sip. Derek wrapped his arms around Emily pulling her close.

"You okay?" He said placing a soft kiss to her forehead

"Not really"

"What's going on?"

"It's just something Henry said to me earlier."

"Yeah , and what did he say?"

"That he was scared, because JJ isn't the same."

"So?"

"So , I think Henry meant he's scared because JJ hasn't been the same since she was kidnapped , and he doesn't get why."

"Well , I know you wanna help but there's not much we can do , that's for JJ and Will to explain to him."

"I no , I know I'm just worried that's all."

"We all are."

/

Jayje , slowly opened her eyes adjusting to the light , once she could keep her eyes open without squinting, she looked around the room seeing white walls. She heard machines beeping beside her. She looked down at her hand seeing wires placed into her hand. She slowly turned her eyes to the left seeing Will fast asleep in a chair. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath , she slowly sat up a bit leaning her arm forward touching Will's hand.

Will blinked slightly popping awake. Seeing Jayje's hand on his. He rubbed his eyes looking forward seeing her laid on the bed eyes fully open. He saw the scared look on his face. He moved closer to the bed , taking hold of her hand.

"What. Happened?"

"You collapsed."

JJ looked at Will taking a deep breath.

"I…"

"Henry found you.

"is he."

"He's okay , Emily took him home"

JJ nodded.

"I'm gonna go get the doctor okay."

"Yeah." JJ bit her lip taking a deep breath.

Once the doctor had told JJ , what had happened she left them alone. Will climbed on the bed with Jayje, letting her cuddled up to him. He wrapped his arm around her back , kissing her forehead.

"He…our baby."

"I know baby I know."

Jayje let a few tears fall, into Will's shirt. Placing her hand between his fingers.

"I new…."

"What?"

"I new , I was pregnant I found out the day before I left for the case."

"You…"

"I wanted to wait till I got back."

"I' m not mad at you….."

"Your not."

"No , I love you , I'm glad your alive."

"I…just don't know how to deal with this Will."

"I know , you don't want too , but I think talking to someone "

JJ nodded looking up at Will , biting her lip.

"Okay."

Will placed a soft kiss , on her temple holding her close. JJ burried her head into Will's chest wrapping her arm , over his chest , running her fingers down his chest.

"Thank you "

"For what?"

"Been supportive and understanding"

"You don't have to thank me , Jen , I love you. And I know pushing you and pressuring you. isn't going to help you. You just need time to adjust and become you again."

"I no , but still…..Without you I don't think id."

"You're here. that's all that counts. He's in jail and were going to be okay."

"I no…..I just hope I can be me again."

Will kissed her head again , JJ kissed his chest closing her eyes falling back asleep. Will ran his fingers through her hair watching her sleep. He was going to keep her safe. He wasn't going to let anyone else hurt her. Ever again.

/

**Review please , and ideas are welcome :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**So this is the last chapter to this story, hope you've all liked it. And enjoy the last chapter. Thanks for reading everyone.**

**Chapter 12**

JJ laid in bed , staring out the window , like she had done for the last few days. She felt someone sit down on the bed next to her. She didn't move. Not even flinch. Knowing Will had come to try and make her eat again.

"Babe…."

"Yeah…?"

"You okay?"

"Fine…."

"You need to eat something…."

"I'm not hungry."

"Jen….."

"I SAID….I'm not hungry."

Will shook his hand , leaving the plate of sandwiches for her. He walked out of the room, heading down the stairs. Trying not to lose it. Henry stood in his bedroom his door open slightly , listening to the interaction between his parents. He watched as Will walked down the stairs muttering things to himself.

He opened his bedroom door running across the hallway, standing at the door to his parents room. He watched his mother laying on the bed looking out of the window. He held tightly onto his teddy. He walked into the room and other to where she was laying. He saw her eyes were closed. He pulled out his arm tapping her arm softly.

JJ slowly opened her eyes , seeing Henry stood right in front of her.

"You okay baby?"

Henry shook his head , looking down at the floor.

JJ sat up watching her son , as he slowly looked up at him.

"What's up bud?"

Henry reached out his hand , JJ took hold watching as Henry stared at her. Understanding what he meant , JJ stood up letting him lead her out of the room. Once they reached downstairs' looked at Henry , as they stopped in the kitchen.

"Henry….." she said looking at him.

JJ looked up seeing Will stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Henry…you know mommy has to stay in bed for a few days…"

Henry looked down at the floor then back up to his parents.

"I know…but she sad up there. Down here we all happy. Be a family."

"Henry…" JJ said leaning down to his level.

"I tell you what…how about we all eat lunch , then we can snuggle up in our bed and watch a DVD?"

"Really?!"

"Yeah , anything for my little man."

"Okay." Henry said nodding.

JJ looked up at Will biting her lip. Seeing the slight smile on his lips. She followed Henry into the dining room sitting down at table. After they had eaten JJ helped Will clear off , placing the plates In the skin , JJ leaned against the cabinet watching Will. Knowing he was mad at her. She could feel his breath on her neck , as the hairs spiked up. She turned her body. Seeing right in front of her. She stared right at him. Not saying a word.

Will took hold of her hand , tangling her fingers with his. Staring back at her. JJ let go of his hand , walking past him going back up stairs seeing Henry carrying some of his DVD's . JJ smiled taking them off him. Henry sat down next to JJ looking through his collection.

"You found one yet?"

"oy tory"

"Toy story?" Will said walking into the room. Henry giggle crawling up the bed , laying down in the middle. Will picked up the DVD walking over to the TV. JJ moved the rest of the DVD's off the bed laying next to Henry pulling the covers over them. Waiting for Will to join them before starting the movie.

/

As Henry's eyes were glued to the TV, JJ looked over at Will, sliding her hand right next to his, taking a deep breath, she watched the rest of the film, in silence. As it ended, she looked down at Henry, seeing him turning around to them.

"Can I go play?"

"Yeah buddy, but no jumping off things." Will said raising his eyebrows.

JJ brushed her hair behind her ear, watching as Henry went into his room, standing up, she walked around the room, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So…."

"I'm sorry, I know I've been a bitch lately."

"JJ.."

"NO!…I've been pushing you away again, and its not fair, I didn't only lose this baby, you did too, and I didn't even ask you how your dealing with this."

Walking towards her, Will placed his hand onto her hip, pulling her towards him.

"And, I am torn up about it, I know how much before you went back to the BAU, you wanted another baby…but…"

JJ closed her eyes letting a breath, laying her head onto Will's chest.

"One day, we will have another baby JJ….."

"I know. it's just after everything that's happened, I don't know how to act or not jump around anyone."

"And that's gonna take time, you just need to be patient. Which I know is hard, but I love you and believe in you."

"Everyone has been telling me that, and I think its time I started listening."

"Yeah, well I'm behind you every step of the way."

"I love you."

"I know." Will smiled kissing her forehead.

"And, I'm staying away from work….till I can, want to go back."

"Okay, I'm behind you JJ every step of the way."

Smiling JJ, hugged Will, kissing him on the lips. Burying her head into his chest.

/

_7 months later._

Walking out of the bedroom, JJ saw Will walking into there room.

"Hey your home."

"Yeah, sorry had to finish up my reports so, I've got all the weekend off."

"It's okay, I had a nice night with Henry, actually."

"Yeah!"

"Yep."

"So you hungry?"

"I'm starving, you eaten?"

"No, but I was thinking about ordering pizza?"

"Sure, I'm gonna grab a shower, so I'll meet you downstairs?"

"Sure." JJ smiled pecking his lips, making her way downstairs.

JJ sat in the living room, placing the pizza onto a plate, looking up she saw Will carrying two bottles of beer. Smiling a little she sat down on the sofa, taking a bite. After they'd finished eating, JJ placed her plate down on the table.

"You okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"You haven't touched your beer."

JJ opened her mouth, closing it she looked over at Will, biting down onto her lip.

"That's cos I can't drink….."

"What?….wait JJ…."

Smiling Widely, she took hold of Will's hand. "I'm pregnant."

Smiling Widely, Will wrapped his arm around JJ hugging her tightly.

"How long you known?"

"A couple of days, I was just finding the right time to tell you."

Will smiled cupping her cheek. Kissing her deeply.

"Well, I'm beyond happy about this."

"I am too." Smiled, placing her hand onto her stomach. "Things, are finally getting better."

"Told you they would."

"I know, and I cant wait to have this baby, and be a proper family again."

Smiling, JJ laid her head onto Will's chest, as they both placed there hands onto her stomach. Knowing the next months were going to be good for JJ, having her focus on her un born child and the rest of her family. She couldn't be happier than she was right at the moment, things were finally going right, and back to normal.

**THE END.**

/

**So was that a good ending? Review please.**


End file.
